1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit of a liquid-crystal panel, which is suitably used for displaying various kinds of information, a liquid-crystal panel, and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In so-called two-terminal device active matrix or TFD (Thin Film Diode) liquid-crystal panels, scanning electrodes are formed on one of two opposing substrates, and signal electrodes are formed on the other substrate, with a liquid-crystal layer being sealed in between the two substrates. Then, a device whose current-voltage characteristics is non-linear is interposed between the liquid-crystal layer and the scanning electrodes or between the liquid-crystal layer and the signal electrodes. An example of using a ceramic varistor as the non-linear two-terminal device can be seen in D. E. Casfleberry, IEEE, ED-26, 1979, P1123 to 1128, an example of using an amorphous silicon PN diode as the non-linear two-terminal device can be found in Togashi et al., Institute of Television Engineers of Japan (ITEJ) Technical Report ED782, IPD86-3, 1984, an example of using an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) device as the non-linear two-terminal device can be found in D. R. Baraff et al., IEEE, ED-28, 1981, P736 to 739 and K. NiWa et al., SID84, DIGEST, 1984, P304 to 307, and other examples are known. Furthermore, technology for displaying half-tone by using a two-terminal device active matrix has been proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 2576951.